battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Future Ideas
I made this page so all could share their ideas on future subjects. Please edit freely 1. Is there a future if the game ends? Not being negative just asking. 2. Maybe more multi ship battles 3. Some very, VERY difficult AI, some with super-battleships and misseiles and jets to raise the challange. 4. To have more Russian Weapons , SS-N-19 and more (they have a lot in Hansa Mod) 5. Nuclear Reactors (say goodbye to Gas Turbine Engines!)(They are adding that with Hansa-Like A Boss) 6. Ballast Tanks, those would come in handy while building a sub. 7.Hydrogen and Helium blocks. - with lighter than air densities, think of the possibilites! 8.Sails 9. Wind speed outside of shooting drills, both to make battles more challenging and to add on to the idea of sails. Wind speed would be given at complete random, no two drills would have the same windspwed. 10. Strategic Bombers (B-17s, He-111s, etc.). They would occupy a 4x4x1 space and require two side-by side runways to take off. They would also fly at high altitudes, have some machine guns to defend themselves (but would still require protection from fighters), and could deliver massive anounts of payload. Edit: Strategic bombers could be able take off from a single runway, but would require two side-by-side runways in order to land and reload their bomb supply. 11. Not sure how practical this is, given the game is called BATTLESHIP craft, but an ability to manually comtrol aircraft would be interesting. For example, you could manually control a fighter plane and shoot down other planes, land on carriers, etc. Look up Battlestations Pacific on youtube for a better idea of what I'm getting at. 12. An ability to sell back items that were already purchased. Rare Metal items would sell back at full price, resource items would sell back at 1/2 the original price. 13. Find another company to buy BSC and get GC back up. 14. Add a ship trading method , or ship sending method . 15. Would be good if could have docks that you could put weapons on 16. Would be good to have alarmand siren sound effects when enemy near or on radar - "red alert" 17. 2 things: make BSC an app and make waves. 18. A mode where you have an infinite supply of money and no build limit to build ships, but they won't save. 19. Rename it Naval Warfare Craft 20. Time period battles. You can make ships using time period specific- weapons, and you can battle ships from the same time period. Example: You can make the USS Monitor and fight against other ironclad era ships; you can only fight in TP Battles the same period as your ship and above; Ex: USS Monitor can fight from Ironclad Era to X Era but not in Galleon era. 21. Historical Campaign Mode where you can fight in historical naval campaigns and either live through or rewrite history; you can only use pre-set ships pertaining to the campaign; Ex: American Pacific Campaign, USS Iowa, USS Indianopolis, etc. 22. Custom Mission Mode 23. Lights , and Helicopters that can board ships and can Capture them . Also , a special block for Flying Ships , and a Flying Ship battle mode where you battle against Al - controlled Flying Ships , like Ace Combat with the XB-10 and P-1112 Aigiaon . - Yamato 24.I apologize for how extremely long this is. -Potato9999 To make the game more reaslistic, and to add onto ideas 23 and 20, there should be a required number of crew to man each ship. For example, a plane will require one or two crew, a large cannon will require a certain number of crew, and more crew will generally be needed as the ship gets larger. There would be a certain ratio as to how many crewmen are needed based on the ship's size, as well as extra crewmen needed to man cannons, planes, etc. Crewmen would be very cheap (100 crew for 10 resources), and the amount of necesary crew to man a ship would appear in the ship's stats. Pre-built ships will already be at full crew when purchased. Also, as a ship takes damage, the number of crew manning a ship would go down. The crew number would be represented next to the ship's health bar. For example, a ship has 3.5K crew. After taking some nasty hits, the crew's numbers drop to 2.3K. Crewmen could also attempt to board an enemy ship to try and capture it. The boarding option would only appear after two ships have collided with each other. The crews of both ships would then battle each other, and whichever crew wins the fight will send half it's number to take the enemy ship, with the other half going back to the original ship. The two ships can still fire at each other in the middle of a boarding. Also, the smaller a ship's crew gets, the less efectively the ship is handled. For example, if 3,000/3,000 crew are on a ship, the ship operates at 100% efficiency. This means cannons fire at 100% speed, planes take off at 100% speed, etc. However, if this number is reduced to 1,500/3,000, then the ship only operates at 50% efficiency. Back to bosrding, it would also be possible to upgrade the weapons and boarding equipment of your crew. In the shop section, there would be a sort of tech tree for each ship, in which you can upgrade the boarding equipment, melee weapons, short range, mid range, and long range weapons for your crew. These upgrades do not carry over from ship to ship, and each ship's crew equipment must be upgraded seperately. For example, if Ship A has 1940's level equipment and weapons, these upgrades don't carry over to Ship B, which would start with default 1700-level weapons and equipment. 25. More anti-aircraft weaponry, namely the Flak 18 88mm and the Bofors 40mm. The former does high damage against planes, with a larger blast radius and low fire rate, while the latter does the opposite of all three. 26. Please add 1*1*1 VLS that does not take up 1% for 1 VLS. For example,if there is 1 of these new vls, it doesn't count as 1%. If there are 10 then it counts as 1%. 27. Laser weaponry, peoples? Lasers exist in real life; so I think it would be plausible to have beam laser weaponry (no pulse weaponry, that is currently impossible). It would burn through normal armor very quickly, so having reflective armor to deflect the laser would be required. 28. Increase the ship building percentage thingy depending on different levels; for example, VIP candidates would have a larger ship building capacity than lvl 3 people. (I am having a MASSIVE amount if trouble to build my super warship because of size limit) 29. Read a comment about cargo ships, and this came to my mind. So, this idea is one in which you can actually place different types cargo on your ships. This cargo would have zero armor, very low toughness, and easy to destroy. So why carry it on your ship? Because this is the idea. If a ship that carries cargo wins a battle, either in a combat drill or in multiplayer, then this cargo, if ot isn't destroyed, will provide 'bonus resources' to the amount of resources already won from a battle. For example, winning Duel lvl 9 provides 3,000 resources, but with cargo, you can gain extra bonus resources, boosting that reward to 3,500 or even 4,000 resources. However, as stated earlier, if the cargo has been destroyed, then no bonus resources are gained from any destroyed cargo. Different types of cargo would also provide different amounts of bonus resources. For example, having lumber as cargo would provide less of a bonus than having something like gold or diamonds as cargo. 30. Kamikaze aircraft. These planes would intentionally fly, loaded with explosives, straight into enemy warships to cause as much damage as possible. In other words, the plane IS the weapon. In BSC, these planes would cause damage to enemy ships as soonacs they crash into it, causing a decent sized explosion. They would fly at a relatively low altitude and would carry no weapons for fighting enemy fighters. Because the planes are loaded with explosives, if they are shot down while in the air, then they would also explode in mid-air, destroying all nearby aircraft, regardless of whether they are friendly or hostile. Their explosions can also damage nearby ships, if close enough. Also, though this would be pretty rare, they could damage hostile aircraft carriers if destroyed while still on the aircraft carrier. 31. Small improvements to appearance regarding the cargo idea. These ideas are purely aesthetic, and would have no effect on the actual gameplay. -Having crude oil as a cargo would cause the surrounding water to become pitch-black if the ship sinks. -Having gasoline as cargo would cause the surrounding water to light on fire after the ship sinks. 32. Please, make everything LESS blocky. 33. (Regards Hansa Mod) Since there are at least 1000 new parts added to the shop, sort them out by SPECIFIC KIND. i.e., 1/6 blocks, 1/2 blocks, missle launchers, small armor, medium armor, large armor, torpedo planes, bombers, fighters. 34. (HANSA Mod) Increase the firepower of the new fighters. I had an armada of 1200 Flying Wing fighters, and they all got shot down by 50 fighters. 35. A back story. 36. The weapons from thhe Hansa mod and then some. 37. Add weather. i.e. waves, rogue waves, storms, hurricanes. Then it would really test the strength of ships. 38. Add a version of the vulcan cannon that shoots missiles and another one that shoots torpedoes. 39. Add a conversion system that can change coins to rare metals and rare metals to coins. 2500 coins to 1 rare metal 40. Make it optional to get rare metals from levels. (Must use 39)- 38, 39, 40, by CruzerShips. 41. Have parts actually break instead of turn black. So if you get hit with a ton of bombs and torpedos on the side your ship will break in half in stead of just having the middle turn black. 42. Richocet and Penetration. 43. (1)Item maker in the game (2)Better physics engine (3)Buy/Sell your ships online and gain money(RM or Resources depending on what's on your ship) (4)Let us fire our weapons anywhere we want(let us shoot into the sky not jus t the surface for AA purposes)-Gqh007 44. Add a aircraft elevator so you can have multiple storage decks on carriers, one size can be 4 long, 4 wide, and 3 tall 45. Add a homing missile which you control with tilt mouse on PC and tilt on mobile devices 46. (adding on to crew) when you have a carrier and you are launching planes you should be able to see little people running across the deck servicing planes 47. When you are hit there should be a hole where you got hit 48. They should also add docks 49. Physical damage aside from destroying gun turrets, like falling masts. 50. Multiplayer resource wins based off level of ship sunk.( Like VIP would be 10,000, level 6 8,000, and so on) 51. Create Navy Clans in multiplayer and start wars with other clans (by Navy Clans i mean like the navies wiki) 52. Have a different multiplayer system for hackers. I HATE it when some jerk comes at me with Hansa mod and Doomsday Cannon. How it the hell is anyone supposed to stand against it? 53: If battleshipcraft gets revived,IMPLANT THE HANSA MOD WITH IT. I am tried of hackers with 10000 doomsday guns Ripping my ship into pieces. 54: being able to more easily get money 55: Weekly challenges, like say Exploding Skies with 2 Air Bases and 2 Aircraft Carriers. Or something like Yamato Battle Group, with Yamato, Musashi, and Shinano. 56: Some kind of mission other than simply sink the enemy. Like a mission where you need to protect a heavily damaged ship until it repairs itself, or a ground support mission where you can shell little tanks and bases. 57. Ability to trade ships for resources, rare metals, parts, or even other ships. 58. Enable to trade ships with other users , I.E. send ships to other users and trade ships , like make an account and add virtual friends , like GameCenter . (59,60,61 by Lieutenant Maceswinger) 59: A good thing to do is to add hansa ship body parts to Battleshipcraft. Not the weapons,because....well.... -looks at doomsday cannon- 60: Make money gains easier. You know how many battleship capricorniuses I needed to farm to make the AFOH conqueror? 61: And on the same note,fix capricornis all together. It is so weak that I even used my really underpowered speed boat and wreaked it. And add more challenging ships to the game,that not only gives you money,medals,or even rare medals,but actual ships itself once to completed it (like if you destroy level 15,you get a free Bismarck or something) 62. Be able to save replays of really awesome battles, whether to show off or make a guide. 63. Be able to make a "ship emblem" with several starting shapes, like a shield. Users would then be able to add things like animals, numbers,colors, or words to create a custom emblem. In GC battles, the emblem would show up to represent the ship. If there is no emblem, the user's GC name would be displayed instead. 64:a nuke cannon that would be 100000.00000.00 rec 65: BEING ABLE TO BUY PRE-BUILD SHIPS IF YOU HAVE THE EXACT AMMOUNT OF MATERIALS! 66: Expanding on 63, an emblem block that can be attached to the ship. Like the old shield on German and American ships or the guild work on British pre-dreadnoughts. Basically more ornamental parts, to show the prestige of the ships owner. 67. New gamemodes such as Capture the Flag, Team Deathmatch, King of the Hill, and other gamemodes usually seen in FPS-style games. 68. A way to add some sheer to the hull of a ship. This could go nicely with 37 as a sheer line improves sea keeping. Also this may have been mentioned earlier but the 40.6cm triple turret is way too small in comparison to the other turrets (particularly when compared to the quad 38cm) also on that note is a barbet (turret base) that matches the 38quad/new40.6triple turrets better. 69. A real cool thing to do is if you finish a new ship a tap try run you will see the ship come out of dry dock. 70. a level up type thing that if you kill enough ships you go up a level 71. In-app purchases allowing you to use new weapons on all ships. HANSA Mod could be the most expensive purchase (NOTE: Doomsday Cannon nerfed!) at a cost of about $49.99 comment: OH HELL NO. We don't want this to become a Sims 3 DLC nightmare. -commander maceswinger 72:(also by Maceswinger) Have Grav-lift engines. They will make your ships float when you accelerate,but having this will increase your ships weight automatically by 1%,they will be way slower than gas turbines and they cost about 5 times more than a gas turbine engine. Having this however,would mean that you will no longer have to struggle with flying ships. There will,however,be a death point in the sky too. NOTE: You however,have to balance out the entire ship with these. You can't just put one in the right and expect it to start flying.